Forever Young
by ariana-horadeaventura
Summary: Vivir por siempre joven es algo que Jack Frost puede hacer muy bien, después de haber cumplido mas de 300 años, ya derroto a Pich, no ha envejecido ni un día y todos lo pueden notar, claro. Aunque Jack puede ser visto por los niños del mundo entero aun se siente solo, es un sentimiento que lo carcome muy por dentro. o eso paso hasta que conoció a (tn), una mortal que puede verlo de
1. Prologo

Vivir por siempre joven es algo que Jack Frost puede hacer muy bien, después de haber cumplido mas de 300 años, ya derroto a Pich, no ha envejecido ni un día y todos lo pueden notar, claro. Aunque Jack puede ser visto por los niños del mundo entero aun se siente solo, es un sentimiento que lo carcome muy por dentro. o eso paso hasta que conoció a (tn), una mortal que puede verlo después de los 14 años. cuando esta con ella todo es mágico, hasta que un secuaz de Pich llega para arruinarles el momento. Pich, realizo unos de sus experimentos con la arena y el resultado fue, Nathan, el "_Hijo_" de Pich que es sin duda extremadamente atractivo y por si fuera poco se siente atraído, también, por (tn) y ella queda entre los dos enemigos naturales, entre los chicos mas sexys que puede haber sobre la Faz de la tierra.


	2. El primer encuentro

El primer encuentro

Es un tranquilo día para nuestro querido Guardián Jack Frost, sus poderes fueron aumentando a medida de que más chicos crean en él y ahora puede elegir si quiere que los demás lo vean o no.

Mientras pasa volando por Central Park ve niños que juegan con nieve, ve a una niña de entre unos 10 años, sentada en un banco, sola sin nadie, mirando sus pies colgando mientras lo movía de atrás hacia adelante.

-Pongámosle más diversión al asunto-dijo haciendo una bola de nieve y soplándola, pero cuando esta por lanzarla la niña voltea y le pregunta

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo la niña confundida al verlo, lo miro de arriba abajo – ¿donde están tus zapatos? –cuando la niña termino de decir esto Jack lanzo una carcajada sonora que lleno los oídos de la desconocida niña.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Jack seguía riendo la niña comenzó a llorar, se ahogaba con su llanto

-Hey ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Jack desconcertado

-Todo el mundo se burla de mi, ya no soporto esto quiero irme a mi casa- dijo la niña aun llorando

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunto Jack

-Están por allí pero no quieren llevarme- dijo la niña terminándose de secar las ultimas lagrimas –quiero volver a mi país

-¿A tu país? ¿No eres de New York? –Pregunto Jack

-No, soy de Argentina –respondió-estamos aquí por el trabajo de ellos dentro de 4 años volveremos.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo-dijo Jack pensando una forma en la cual la niña pueda sentirse mejor-Tengo una idea.

Jack se acerco a los niños que estaban jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve

-¡Niños vengan rápido!-Grito Jack- ¡Tengo alguien a quien presentarles!

-¡Jack!-grito un niño corriendo a abrasar al alvino-Jack hace mucho que no te veíamos.

-Niños ella es…-dijo dudando- por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo (tn) Frirefly-dijo la niña con una dulce sonrisa que le llego al corazón a Jack

-(tn) ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?-pregunto uno de los 3 niños que estaban allí.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?-dijo la joven en serio

-Claro, ¿quieres o no?-dijo

-por supuesto, gracias-dijo la joven, luego se dio vuelta para mirar al alvino-Gracias Jack ¿ese es tu nombre cierto?

-Claro, (tn), recuerda dentro de 4 años iré a buscarte, no importa donde estés te encontrare y hare que caiga nieve en Argentina por ti y solo por ti ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió –Jack, Gracias, pero ¿Cómo harás eso?

-(tn), soy el espíritu del invierno y de la diversión soy un guardián junto con Sanman, el Hada de los Dientes, Santa Claus y el Conejo de Pascuas. –Dijo el joven que no aparentaba más de 15 o 16 años- por eso no llevo zapatos.

-Jack, prométeme que te volveré a ver- dijo la niña abrasando al joven guardián

-lo prometo-dijo-y juro no romper mi promesa aunque sea lo último que haga


	3. Te encontre

Siiii, aquí estoy y pedido de todos el segundo capitulo WWWIII gracias por su apoyo y este es mi primer Fic y me agrada que les guste.

y sin mas que decir el segundo capitulo (aparece Nathan)

* * *

**En la guarida de Pitch (8:30):**

-Muy bien - dijo el vengativo Pitch- a partir de ahora te llamaras Nathan - dijo dirigiéndose a un joven alto de cabellos negros como sus ojos y piel pálida, no debía pasar los 15 años-¿Y sabes cual es tu misión para la cual te e creado?

-Si, Padre-dijo, su vos era un eco en el vació, representaba la esperanza rodeada de los males en la caja de Pandora - Mi misión es derrotar a los Guardianes y destruir a Jack Frost.-El joven que era excesivamente atractivo seguía parado allí esperando las ordenes de su creador.

-Muy bien,-dijo Pitch con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-y cuanto mas lo hagas sufrir mejor y mas feliz me harás.-eso lo ponía feliz. Creo a Nathan con la arena negra robada de los sueños de Sandman, le tomo mucho tiempo perfeccionar la técnica, al fin su sed de venganza cesaría y los niños lo creerían real otra ves como en la Edad Oscura; el lo ayudaría a destruir a los Guardianes y toda la esperanza que ponían en el mundo y los ojo de los niños. Su _"experimento"_ tenia un propósito y solo un propósito y era destruir a los Guardianes y hacer sufrir a Jack Frost, meterse con lo que mas quería en este mundo y Nathan encontraría a que o a quien quiere Jack y lo usaría. Nathan no tiene sentimientos Pitch lo creo se ellos ya que pueden llevarlo en su contra.

Pitch miro a Nathan

-Ve a Argentina-ordeno- Jack se encuentra allí -tomo una pila de ropa que se encontraba sobre uno de sus muebles y se lo tendió- toma este es tu uniforme iras a la secundaria The Moon - tomo unas llaves y un mapa que se encontraban sobre el mismo mueble y dijo -estas son las llaves de tu departamento y un mapa para que lo encuentres, ve destruye a todos, si me fallas enviare a alguien mas.

-Esta bien.-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el amo de las pesadillas- no te defraudare padre.

* * *

**Ese mismo día en Argentina (11:59):**

Tu vista no se quitaba del reloj, tan solo un minuto solo un minuto. La aguja del reloj seguía marcando los segundos con el sonido sonoro del TIC TAC. Tu esperaste ese día con entusiasmo, pues ese día se cumplían 4 años de tu encuentro con Jack y el prometió que volvería por ti.

_-Vamos, mas rápido- _pensabas sin prestar atención a la explicación del profesory en el momento mas espera sonó el timbre y soltaste un suspiro de alivio.

De camino a casa, todas las personas miraban tu uniforme del la secundaria The Moon, era la secundaria mas prestigiosa en toda la Argentina, todos lo que iban a esa escuela son niños prodigio y tu, tu también eres una niña prodigio, podías tocar el arpa como un ángel.

Caminabas cabizbaja y no te diste cuanta de que alguien venia delante de ti y chocaste cayendo de trasero hacia el piso, todos tus papeles y cuadernos quedaron desparramados en la vía publica

-Hay-te quejaste-Lo lamento, no te...-levantaste la cabeza y viste una figura de un muchacho alto de cabellos negros como sus ojos y piel pálida, te quedaste observándolo.

-No hay problema-te ayudo a levantarte -fue mi culpa- te ayudo a juntar todos tus libros y hojas que estaban en el piso

-Gracias, por cierto, Me llamo (tn)- dijiste tendiéndole la mano

-Nathan, un placer-acepto tu saludo, miro tu uniforme y dijo-¿vas a la secundaria The Moon?

-Eh, si-dijiste perdida en sus ojos negros como el vació-¿porque lo preguntas?

-Yo también iré a ese colegio- dijo- aparir de mañana

-Genial, iremos a la misma secundaria- miraste tu reloj y tu sonrisa se borro por completo - lo lamento tengo que irme

Terminaste de decir eso y saliste corriendo sin darte cuanta de que Nathan tenia las partituras del arpa. Estabas tan concentrada en la conversación que no te diste cuanta de que un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules te observaba a la distancia.

-Te encontré, (tn)-dijo con una sonrisa formada en su bello rostro angelical -viento llevame con ella

* * *

y aca termino el capitulo de hoy  
perdóneme si es corto pero es que es tarde nos vemos cuando lea mi Fic. espero que les halla gustado

Las Quiero Chau me voy a dormir :3


	4. Nuestra promesa irrompible

WOW el esperado capitulo 3 espero que les agrade.

tuve una idea, colaboremos todas con la escritura de este Fic, ustedes me escriben en los comentarios lo que les gustaria leer y yo lo escribo, si quieren sigo escribiéndolo yo sola ¿ustedes que opinan?

* * *

**"Nuestra promesa irrompible" :**

Cuando llegaste a tu casa, fuiste directamente a tu habitación ya savias que tus padres no estaban en casa, tomaron un vuelo a Nueva York ya que tuvieron una emergencia en la Planta Nuclear, así que estarás sola durante 2 semanas.

En tu habitación comenzaste a tocar el violín, tocaste una canción compuesta por ti misma y la letra también estaba escrita por ti, ademas de tocar el violín también sabes cantar, tu vos sonaba como un eco en tu casa vacía y la letra demostraba claramente tus sentimientos de tristeza hacia una separación y la esperanza que sientes por tu reencuentro con esa persona que tanto recuerdas. la cansion se

_"_ _Niño de ojos azules como el mar,_

_ sonrisa blanca como la nieve virgen caída del cielo_

_y labios que cantan solo para mi __**nuestra**__**promesa irrompible,**_

_momento en el cual sigo pensando en nuestro primer encuentro,_

_tu promesa de volverme a buscar,_

_niño que haces mi corazón latir,_

_sumergida en tu recuerdo_

_ahora mismo yo me encuentro,_

_ese sentimiento de tristeza que me da en el momento_

_en el que me acuerdo de nuestra separación,_

_y la esperanza que me da volverte a encontrar,_

_¿pero no es la esperanza uno de los males enserados_

_en la caja de Pandora?,_

_tanto tiempo paso desde aquel momento que ya perdiendo yo_

_la esperanza estoy,_

_pero poco tiempo falta para el día que prometiste,_

_espero que __**nuestra inolvidable promesa **_

_no tenga fecha de caducidad,_

_tu niño que congela mi corazón,_

_no vallas ya tu promesa romper,_

_sino romperás mi ya helado corazón,_

_que nunca volverá_

_a sanar, _

_tu niño de ojos azules como el mar,_

_ sonrisa blanca como la nieve virgen caída del cielo_

_y labios que cantan solo para mi __**nuestra**__**promesa irrompible."**_

Al terminar la canción tus rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas y no paraste de llorar durante unos minutos, hasta que disidiste irte a tomar una ducha para calmarte un poco. El agua caliente resbalando por tu cuerpo daba una sensación de tranquilidad mientras que el vapor formaba pequeñas gotas de agua en la pared y en el espejo terminando de empañarlo por completo.

Al terminar volviste a tu habitación y lo que viste te dejo pasmada, asomándose por la ventana había una figura que te resultaba de lo mas familiar, Jack había regresado por ti, no rompió su promesa, cuando entro por completo te abalanzaste sobre el envolviéndolo en tus brazos y tirándolo sobre la cama, tu quedaste sobre el y cuando te diste cuenta en la posición en la que estabas te sonrojaste y te levantaste rápido, el te volvió a abrazar y dijo:

-Creciste demasiado- dijo con vos tierna y dulce que derribaría asta a la mas fuerte- espero que no ayas pensado que iba a romper mi promesa.

-No sabes como espere este día- dijiste mirándolo a los ojo esta tal cual como lo recordadas y como dice en tu canción:

_"niño de ojos azules como el mar,_

_ sonrisa blanca como la nieve virgen caída del cielo_

_y labios que cantan solo para mi __**nuestra**__**promesa irrompible."**_

-Jack, por favor quédate - dijiste rogando.

-Claro que si, querida (tn)- dijo tomando tu barbilla y acercando tu rostro al suyo - falta poco para el invierno solo 2 semanas y quiero divertirme- te soltó y comenzó a saltar en la cama- JA JA JA que divertido- se bajo de la cama y fue hacia tu escritorio y tomo tu violín ¿que es esto?- pregunto.

Tu sorprendida de su brusco cambio de personalidad decidiste contestar su pregunta- E-es un violín, un instrumento que toco.

-¿quiere tocar un poco para mi? - dijo apoyándose sobre su cayado y poniendo una cara tan tierna que casi te desmayas- por favor.

-Claro- y comenzaste a tocar una de las tantas canciones que te savias de memoria y cuando terminaste el comenzó a aplaudir.

-Wow, eso fue increíble si que tienes talento- dijo y se acerco a ti- tengo una buena noticia- dijo muy emocionado- a partir de mañana iremos a la mima escuela.

-¿que? -dijiste impresionada- lo dices enserio, pensé que solo las personas que creen podía verte

-Eso fue antes de derrotar a Pitch- dijo el

-¿Derrotar a quien?- preguntaste

- A Pitch, el Coco- dijo Jack- Cierto tu no lo conoces, sera mejor que no lo conozcas nunca yo y los Guardianes nos encargamos de que no vuelva nunca mas.

-Muy bien, ¿como fue eso?- preguntando para que Jack te contara la historia

-¿quieres que te cuente la historia?

-Claro- dijiste emocionada mientras te acostabas al lado de Jack para escuchar mejor la historia.

mientras Jack contaba la historia tu escuchabas con cuidado- ¿ Así que te llamas Jack Frost?

El asintió y siguió contando la historia después de media hora:

-... Pitch fue arrastrado por sus pesadillas de nuevo a su guarida y lo encerraron allí. Y hacia Jack Frost y los guardianes derrotaron a Pitch Black .  
Cuando termino con la historia te miro y estabas dormida

-No sabes cuanto espere este momento- dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras te miraba dormir-nunca pensé que te convertirías en una persona tan hermosa en tan poco tiempo. Pero Norte me dijo de que eres muy poderosa y por eso debo cuidarte, no fue casualidad que te halla encontrado ese dia.

**Flashback:**

_En el polo norte:_

La luna se asomaba de en la ventana en el techo de la guarida de Norte

-Hombre de la Luna- exclamo Norte- cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿que se te ofrece?

La Luna lanzo un rayo de lus que formo una sombra en el suelo era la de Pitch y al lado estaba Nathan.

-Oh, no-susurro Norte- esto es malo, Hombre de la Luna que tenemos que hacer

-_Tienen que buscar a (tn), ella es la única que puede detener a Pitch y a su Secuaz,_ _ella es humana pero esconde un gran poder, es el poder de la música y la esperanza-_

Jack lo escucho todo y vio todo -Norte, yo conozco a (tn), yo iré a protegerla y la traeré aquí

-Esta bien ten cuidado- advirtió Norte-

-Si, tu llama a los demás y avísale de lo que ocurrió

**Fin del Flashback**

Jack se quedo observándote durante un tiempo y luego se quedo dormido junto a ti. Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla, soñó que Nathan te llevaba lejos de el y que te llamaba a gritos pero tu no lo escuchabas

* * *

_**Aca termina el capitulo de hoy mañana subire otro**_


	5. Nada fue un sueño

cuando despertaste una tristeza te invadió, pues pensaste que todo había sido un sueño ya que Jack no se encontraba contigo, tomaste una ducha y te pusiste tu uniforme que consistía en una pollera a cuadriles, camisa blanca con el escudo del colegio en el lado izquierdo, medias blancas y un saco formal de color lavanda, a parte también te ponías Zapatillas Converse violetas.

Bajaste a tomar tu desayuno y encontraste una nota:

_Querida (tn)_ :

_Buenos días Bella Durmiente,_

_te espero en la escuela, no quise despertarte _

_te veías tan tierna y paresias tener bonitos_

_sueños._

_Espero que hallas dormido bien._

_ Con cariño_

_ Jack Frost _

Cuando terminaste de leer la nota tu cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Miraste el reloj, se te hacia tarde, tomaste todas tus cosas rápido y saliste, casi te olvidas tu violín .

Llegaste casi agitada, jadeabas como nunca; al entrar te sentaste donde siempre, segunda fila entre las chicas mas populares, Nat, la morena mas inteligente, deportista y divertida, y Stasy, la rubia mas deseado por todos los chicos, ademas de ser muy hermosa, sus padres eran ricos y la dejaban hacer las mejores fiestas.

-Oíste, hay un nuevo rumor,- dijo la chismosa de Stasy- al parecer ay dos chicos nuevos y dicen que son muy lindos-

-Si lo oí- respondió Nat- uno es morocho y dicen que el otro tiene el cabello plateado, como la luna- Nat te miro- (tn) has oído?

-Eh, si- te pusiste a pensar y te preguntabas quien era el otro, Jack era el de pelo blanco- ¡Claro me olvide de Nathan!- gritaste recordando sus oscuros ojos.

-(tn), tu sabes algo?- dijo Stasy- si los sabes entonces dímelo

-Párese que no solo lo sabe- Dijo Nat mientras las dos te miraba- También lo conoces?

-Bueno, yo- no sabias que responder- es una larga historia, los conosco a los dos- en eso momento entro el profesor-

-Buenos dias- suspiraste de alivio ahora no tendrías que explicarles a tus amigas sobre los dos misteriosos chicos nuevos- hagan silencio por favor.

-Conoses a los dos?- pregunto Nat, tu asentiste

-Uno vive con migo- dijiste apenada

-¡¿QUEEE?!- grito Stasy, el profesor la miro y dijo

-Señoritas, ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- tus amigas negaron con la cabeza- muy bien les voy a pedir que cambien sus asiento por los de tras,-tu comenzaste a juntar tus cosas-usted no Señorita Firefly*- dejaste tus cosas sobre el escritorio y te volviste a sentar

-Muy bien clase- dij o el profesor y todos se quedaron callados- hoy a nuevos alumnos que complace presentar, Pasa Nathan- El joven de cabellos negros se paro en frente de la clase- Pasa Jack- Los suspiros comenzaron a salir de los labios de las chicas al ver a los dos jóvenes eran tanto para el joven de cabellos negros, Nathan que para Jack el alvino, al entrar Jack te busco con la mirada y cuando te encontró te guiño un ojo, las miradas de envidia se clavaban en tu espalda, las sentías, todas las chicas se quedaron mirándote y sentías la miradas de sorpresa de tus amigas.

-Hola,- comenzó a desir Nathan con su tono de vos grave- Soy Nathan Black, vengo de un pueblo situado en Estados Unidos, Burgues**- dijo mirándote con sus ojos negros y otra ves las miradas de envidia por parte de tus compañeras y Cuando Jack se dio cuneta de que te estaba mirando comenzó a hablar el

-Y yo soy Jack, Jack Frost - dijo algo extrañado del apellido de Nathan- Y no vengo de ninguna parte, viajo por todo el mundo igual que el invierno, viajo con el invierno lo cual es irónico porque mi nombre hace referencia al espíritu del invierno y eso es gracioso- dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes blancos, haciendo que todas las chicas vuelvan a suspirar

-Muy bien, pueden tomar asiento dijo el profesor mirando los dos asientos libres que había a tu lado

Ambos se miraron con odio, Nathan nunca espero encontrar a su enemigo alli, pero como dise el dicho: **_"Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos mas cerca "_**

-Te dije que nos volveriamos a ver - djo Nathan dirigiendose a ti

* * *

Que pasara?

O que nervios, disculpen que halla tardado tanto pero es que no me venia la inspiracion, este capitulo tiene muchas faltas de ortografia

*Firefly: significa luciérnaga en ingles

**Burgues: sose si se encribe haci por fabor comenten como se encribe

Es muy corto pero es lo que pude hacer lo siento


End file.
